gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren-Puck Relationship
The Puck-Lauren Relationship, commonly known as Luck (L'/auren and P/'uck), is the relationship between Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes. They are also known as Pizes (P'/uckerman and Z/'izes). Overview Lauren rescued Puck after he spent six hours locked in a porta-potty. Later Puck asked her to join the Glee Club, since Kurt was gone. She agrees, with the condition of spending "seven minutes in heaven" with Puck... as well as a carton of Cadbury Eggs. When she doesn't return his feelings after finding out he's a rather bad kisser, she claims she originally liked him because she thought he was interracial. Episodes For Never Been Kissed While Puck and Artie perform "[[One Love (People Get Ready)|''One Love (People Get Ready)]]", Puck begins to collect money and deposit money while Lauren growls at him. Special Education After Lauren rescued Puck after being trapped six hours in a porta-potty, he asked her to join the Glee Club in order to have the required members in the club because Kurt went to Dalton Academy and joined the Warblers. She agrees with the condition that he gives her a case of Cadbury Creme Eggs and having "seven minutes in heaven", but she still joins even though she left after three minutes. Before the competition, Puck asks Lauren, who is not nervous because "Show Choir is stupid", and says that he owes her his life. When celebrating the victory performing "Dog Days Are Over" Puck and Lauren are dancing very friendly. A Very Glee Christmas When Lauren is sitting on Santa's knee, she asks for Puck's love. Silly Love Songs Puck admits being in love with Lauren. He dedicated the song "Fat Bottomed Girls" to Lauren to ask her out and she admits that the song was offending, then fought with Santana over Puck. They scheduled a date at BreadstiX for Valentine's Day, after Puck formally asked Lauren out by presenting her a Ring Pop, but Lauren stood him up, causing a heartbroken Puck to make out with a random waitress. Later, during "Silly Love Songs," the two are sitting together. Comeback Puck is still trying to win over Lauren she goes to him for help, and he helps her relax during her presentation of ''"I Know What Boys Like". Blame It On The Alcohol On the feast of Rachel, Puck uses the lens of Lauren, and then, while Rachel and Blaine perform "Don't You Want Me", Puck rests his head on the shoulder of Lauren (even with glasses), and she hugs him. Sexy Lauren wants to make a video having sex with Puck. During the presentation of "''Landslide''", Lauren and Puck smile together and she rests her head on the shoulder of Puck. Then Lauren calls Puck "nerd" to join the club of celibacy, and when he confesses his love and says he likes courting. Lauren tells him he wants to push it and look for a while and Lauren kisses him and says she will join the club of celibacy. When she goes, Puck's still looking. Original Song Puck dedicates a song to Lauren, created by himself, titled Big Ass Heart. Later, they dance together during Loser Like Me. Born This Way Puck decides to help Lauren run for Prom Queen, and says that he will be Prom King with her. He says, "Baby, I'll help you get that crown, and I'll be your king." He's also seen helping Lauren look through Quinn's school record. Rumours While saying the portmanteau names for the couples in Glee club, Puck throws out "Pizes" and the two nod at the name. ﻿ Category:Relationships Category:Couples